Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 June 2016
02:35 :c 02:35 I need a friend to give me honor pelt please 02:35 the official teaser is as follows 02:36 "Do you know of the Ishgria expedition team?" 02:36 The summoner Reda was asked this question one day, by a mysterious man named Bertz. 02:36 Not only that, but she also received a similar inquiry from Grahdens of the Arkras Summoners' Hall. 02:36 Reda set off on a lone journey to Ishgria, the homeland of the demons. 02:36 A journey to find the fragments of memory left behind by the Ishgria Expedition Team who fell 32 years ago. 02:36 How did the Expedition team go about fulfilling their task? 02:36 The interlocking thoughts of Grahdens and Owen of the Arkras Summoners' Hall, and the Republic of Elgaia. 02:36 And Iris' true feelings are revealed... 02:36 KM fight sure is taking a while to load 02:36 ah, i wanna know iris' side 02:37 meanwhile 02:37 http://i.imgur.com/1bZD1Tq.gifv 02:41 ah 02:41 i died in menon km 02:43 rip 02:43 welp, i've wasted 1 gem to try & get Silas, but failed 02:43 wasted the last 2 tickets 02:43 ticket? 02:43 ticket* 02:44 don't know why i put gem instead of ticket 02:44 1 gem summons 02:44 Good luck ever getting that 02:44 and why did i put a question mark at the end? 02:44 brain fart 02:44 lol 02:44 Lol blame autocorrect. 02:45 Nvm 02:45 In tilith's EX trial I thought that ST buff wipe on form 3 came every 2 turns 02:45 it was my typo 02:45 so when i guarded everyone she didn't use it and wiped half my squad with prism heart. 02:45 RIP 02:45 I have since realized au contraire, but I can't get that far again without ripping my hair out (SCREW YOU LUGINA) 02:45 Azurai OE has an unpleasant face. I wish he'd cover it. 02:45 He already has 02:46 it's a helmet 02:46 ST buff wipe can't kill units unless unlucky, iirc 02:47 Paca his OE shows his zombie face 02:47 hm NPC fight vs KM 02:47 oh 02:47 Or rather part of it 02:47 NPC fight vs KM 02:47 Fujin Tilith to start 02:47 this team doesn't have miti. grr 02:48 lol 02:48 that's one rocky name. 02:48 Ello guys 02:48 ahaha 02:48 Fujin tilith to start, Bb lugina and SBB paris to get def buffs up 02:48 i've ended up wasing my last 2 tickets just to try & get another Nyami & Korzan. i got Breaker Korzan, but I got Anima Allanon, so i decided to not resummon 1 of them 02:48 Korzan for Index entry 02:48 lina 02:48 mich 02:48 mich 02:49 oh nvm bre is here 02:50 TFW i paused at this moment while slow-mo is on http://puu.sh/poSfD/b7711725e5.jpg 02:50 because you're tired 02:51 guys just wondering.. are using all the 8* starters in one team a good idea XDDD 02:51 It's not bad 02:52 yay npc km dead 02:52 now i'm out of EN great 02:52 bre 02:52 you play the free song yet? 02:53 rej 02:54 I have a motivation for you 02:54 i won't gem -_- 02:54 meh 02:54 you read my head again :c 02:54 after KM i need to finish bonus bosses eep 02:55 * Crimson Storm Mich slaps verse 02:55 bad pingu 02:55 we need pingu emote for yap and verse 02:55 :c 02:55 need to wake up early tomo so i'm gonna sleep early for once 02:55 baii 02:56 baii 02:58 emote .-. 02:58 yap is a cat (y) 02:59 come let me scratch your ears ._. 03:02 oh hai lin 03:02 morning i must say 03:07 ello 03:12 crap 03:13 my screen frozed 03:13 when lin sayed hello 03:13 Blame 03:13 No one 03:15 hello 03:15 lin is cancerous for you vers 03:15 Now a days many people know how to do witchcraft so be careful hanging out to strangers 03:16 like what for example? 03:16 I is sad cause I can't earn gems easily anymore 03:16 F2P life 03:16 * Crimson Storm Mich makes it rain potatoes 03:16 not the food of my people 03:16 * Soulging cries in a corner 03:17 and vers 03:17 yeah 03:17 are you familiar with perpusnas? 03:17 nope 03:17 welp hi all 03:17 hi don 03:17 well too bad then 03:18 Hi nyanlime 03:18 Hi borokai 03:19 Hi nanjiro 03:19 �� 03:19 What's shakin 03:20 Taylor swift shake it off 03:20 Lol 03:22 Barbatos ToL units? 03:23 Or a collab unit? 03:24 You can get him from the Raid mission 03:25 I know got 1 barbatos anima the question is who is he where he came from another game? 03:25 YAP 03:25 * Verses333 pokes yap 03:27 u killed le cat 03:27 he doesn't want to be poked by you vers 03:27 * Crimson Storm Mich whips verse 03:27 .-. 03:27 * Verses333 avoids mich 03:28 Barbatos GE units? or Noel mock unit? 03:28 collab unit 03:28 I hate how JP's evolve dungeon is not open at the time of 1/2 vortex .-. 03:28 From what game? 03:28 Tales of Link 03:28 ToL 03:28 don 03:28 OK 03:28 wait till elza and alice comes out (y) 03:28 * Crimson Storm Mich throws Hat at verse 03:29 * Verses333 catch hat 03:29 it's a friggin duck 03:29 i have no gems for those loli .-. 03:29 Muu 03:29 Ay Lex 03:29 Are you there 03:29 so tell me vers 03:29 all goes to item and unit space 03:29 hmm 03:29 u said u want elza for FH or FG? 03:29 FH 03:30 and who will she replace 03:31 my current FH squad in GL is 03:31 in JP* 03:32 omni avant x2 leads? 03:32 i don't even know that i can get all reward in this upcoming FH .-. 03:33 Avant lead, Felice, Vern, Silas, forgot, avant lead 03:33 what unit is "Forgot" 03:33 I forgot lel 03:33 >forgot 03:33 a new unit 03:33 ahem so 03:33 nope 03:33 elza will replace.....?? 03:33 I will replace the forgot unit lel 03:34 spark blanket everyday 03:34 eww 03:34 i'd bet double doge will be in first runners' team in this FH 03:35 vern and silas for the elemental buffer 03:35 on JP 03:36 you'll get kicked from +5 under 30 mins 03:36 massive whales 03:37 that competitive? 03:37 dang 03:37 300+ services in less than 3 days 03:37 Verse do you have Omni Ark 03:37 I do 03:37 u know how many gems they poured in 03:37 verses plz 03:38 But I reseted ark's SP skill since his SP kit is preety good 03:38 yep 03:38 last FH was about 888 service on rank one 03:38 i cant access quest in BF 03:38 rfresh content (y) 03:38 is gimu screw up again?? 03:38 nope 03:38 just yer device screws up 03:39 he can kick out your Lafiel, elemental buffers, EWD res leads, burst healer, etc. 03:39 and Hya go to settings and select "Refresh content" 03:40 alim made ark's SP kit good this time 03:40 yep 03:40 mein gott 03:40 so many possibilities 03:40 though ark can fill a lot of roles now 03:40 and only 1 unit 03:40 bye bye lafiel/dolk? 03:40 nah 03:40 mostly I use him for lead for teh mitigation 03:41 Krantz rules them all 03:41 krantz still decent 03:41 2 turn miti 03:41 yep 03:41 so what do you take vers? 03:41 that's basically a must now 03:41 ark's SP? 03:41 03:41 for now I let it be 03:41 screw KM and his Ares down 03:41 already spent 9 gems reseting ark's SP 03:41 dang 03:41 > 9 gems 03:41 so no SP yet? 03:41 jesus christ verses 03:42 rip me im f2p 03:42 3 quest maps left 03:42 D: 03:42 because he's too dang good 03:42 yep 03:42 he decided to go pingu in jp 03:42 I need to think of what role I'm missing in my main acc 03:42 don pls 03:42 Now instead of going for all the new omni units all i can do is wait for all the old units to get their omni forms 03:42 D: 03:43 so that ark OE is yer main JP account? 03:43 Siriusly Sirius and Mifune OE data have been in the game for 2 weeks but Gumi hasn't bothered to implement it 03:43 simple 03:43 they have their own OE to put in first 03:43 tru 03:43 but they couldn't add them together 03:43 my main JP account lead is currently tilith since someone lined me and need to use it 03:44 and consider Gimu keep their release distance with Alim steadily 03:44 then next week we may have those 2 OE 03:44 I love how GL have all this fanciness 03:44 maybe they think if they put out legacy OE with their exclusive people will spend more time grinding mats for their legacy units and not spend as much money on their GE 03:44 after that Ensalt and Juno 03:45 nah 03:45 JP player reaction to Juno and ensa 03:45 they gave tons of sirius rate up gate lately 03:45 "THIS IS SALT WARS!" 03:45 so not really 03:45 LE is and will always Dead Sea verses 03:46 Might as well call LE's P2P only units :P 03:46 I mean. P2P Exclusive 03:46 may be may be not 03:46 before GL have this all so called "GE & LE" it was a hard time for JP player to finish each trials and quest 03:46 there are some lucky 1 out there 03:46 and they are not needed for clearing content at all 03:47 welp the most memorial GE is SBS 03:47 the memorial 03:47 who cares about sleeping early. rioy 03:47 pls 03:47 riot* 03:47 .... 03:47 said the one 03:47 ye 03:47 SBS oe wanted 03:47 "I need to sleep now bb" 03:48 * Nyonne turns on the megaphone 03:48 then after a mins 03:48 "What if the guardians of Athensphere managed to destroy Gazia and escape the void" 03:48 "who cares about sleep' 03:48 Sleep is a myth!! 03:48 ^ 03:48 so u say verses is myth also? 03:48 pacapound 03:48 ... 03:49 i couldn't sleep lol 03:49 the one that caused Athens to be thrown into the Vortex is (if I'm not mistaken) some kind of overloading from Gazia's experiment 03:49 so u killed KM in your JP account verses? 03:49 I got OE ark what do you expect? 03:49 Verses add mea 03:49 how was that fight? 03:49 ;^) 03:49 alright time for menon KM 03:50 nu :^) on my alt you're welcome though 03:50 GL, don't get wiped 03:50 anything to worry about 03:50 fixed squad or final battle 03:50 27 tries 03:50 Mew... 03:50 final 03:50 GL 03:50 don't die 03:50 don't be afraid to guard 03:50 (yes) 03:50 the net got better yaaay 03:50 don 03:50 27 tries on KM (y) 03:50 yea? 03:50 kek 03:50 (yes) 03:50 5 gems was wasted (y) 03:50 5 gems were acquired (y) 03:50 and the pinguin doesn't give a crap 03:50 ^ 03:51 let see how Azurai lead fare with KM 03:51 On phase 1, you need to use max 4 bb/sbb, right? 03:51 vers, is it worth to set the lead to zelnite? for now at least 03:51 isn't that Mildran 03:51 plz don 03:51 it is 03:51 the moment mildran came to GL 03:51 it 03:51 wait it's here? 03:51 probably there will be another GE 03:51 I will quit GL 03:51 not yet 03:51 lo 03:51 since a lot of people grind xp more often 03:51 After a certain scene 03:51 either Ensalt or Juno or Zero will kill him :^) 03:51 k then 03:51 zero? u mean deer? 03:52 zero new unit 03:52 wot?? 03:52 .-. 03:52 Zero in Potk 03:52 Nyala? 03:52 Aiya... 03:52 eut scene Ao? 03:52 coming to GL? 03:52 hm 03:52 wut scene in GL Ao? 03:52 * Pacapound lurks quietly as he goes to get lunch 03:53 Eze - Verne or Eze - OE Ark for menon 03:53 His death :') 03:53 kek 03:53 BTW 03:53 http://ogimcmonkeywrench.tumblr.com/post/145752707071/kalon-the-heresy-demon 03:53 HANDSOME kyaaaaaaa 03:54 ..... 03:54 do i need to fujin mit first turn or 03:54 Whoa, Light got Life Conversion 03:56 anyone here got a bit of understanding of computer and stuff? 03:57 !! KM didn't move for one turn 03:57 Btw, gtg 03:57 See ya 03:57 eh wut Dici? 03:57 Xoxo 03:57 bb 03:58 well, i'm asking if anyone here have a comprehensive understanding of computers 03:59 welp i'm just in the range of medium comprehensive so may be i cant help 03:59 well that's fine, I just want to ask simple question 03:59 if my laptop has gone slower, what could be the cause? 04:00 CPU overload 04:00 check yer running program in task manger 04:00 close tabs/programs 04:00 should help a bit 04:00 most likely it's RAM 04:00 well, whenever i opened ms word, it's kinda slower compared to when i first bought this laptop 04:01 Your computer is probably lagging because it's pulling RAM from all sources constantly to allocate to other functions your computer is running. The result is none of the programs get the full amount of needed RAM at all times and thus run more slowly 04:01 and about the programs, nothing worth mentioning 04:01 well menon KM was a bit um 04:01 did u die 04:01 anti-climactic 04:01 krk 04:01 actually 04:01 have fun at mildran 04:01 well duh 04:01 try using special squad 04:01 over time windows get tons of trash update 04:01 like Ruby batch 04:01 kek 04:01 uh 04:02 or Quaid batch for the lulz 04:02 @don kek 04:02 okay that was a bit easier than i thought 04:02 so it's not just about my programs? 04:02 there is may be your program also 04:02 but most of the faults lie in window auto update 04:03 i turned it off day 1 when i reset my comp 04:03 and? 04:03 now there is no problems in speed outside of my card is busted .-. 04:04 .-. 04:04 .-. 04:04 ok next 04:05 if my computer has gone captain slow, will affect others like, emulator from DS or PS, or even other stuff? 04:05 *will it 04:05 yes it will 04:05 dearly 04:05 seriously 04:05 snail slow emulator 04:06 i used DS and psp emu 04:06 oh dear.... 04:06 and then? 04:06 when the computer wehnt slow so they are as they use plenty of yer comp's resources 04:07 then i reset my comp .-. 04:07 and.....card busted or.... 04:08 card busted due to le heat .-. 04:08 HP Pavilion 04:08 welp 04:08 and HP is infamous for their heat 04:08 but still, let's say I installed some games 04:08 even if they're not played, or not active, 04:09 wiould they still took the Ram processing? 04:09 no 04:09 game only take resources when they run 04:09 other than that they eat none 04:10 i see 04:10 i used Dici's zelnite 04:10 soo, the reason for the emulator went turtle is....the resource? 04:10 .-. 04:10 Barion killed it in turn .-. 04:10 lel 04:11 so don, is it? 04:11 yeah like Mich said your RAM is running low 04:12 u see the main disk which ,most of the time is disk C 04:12 but all I saw in task manager, the biggest one is mozilla .-. 04:12 need at least 2 GB of memory to run things at window operational level 04:12 about 200-300mb 04:13 yes internet browser is always the main resources eater 04:13 if u ever see yer disk C running low 04:14 blame window auto update .-. 04:14 internet speed went from 2150 kbps to 210 in 3 seconds omfg 04:14 2 GB of memory from disk C ? 04:15 eh 200 mb in the last time my disk C went critical condition 04:15 i remembered wrong 04:15 so my disk C have 194 gb memory, while the free space is 32 gb .-. 04:16 abnormal?? 04:16 Ok to get the other 90 SP I have to fuse materials which my unit doesn't even need?! Argh. So now I've got to waste valuable material. No wonder I don't see a lot of Omnis with the skills unlocked! 04:16 after how long and there are any big game or program installed into it? 04:17 whos unlocked Omni Special Skills? 04:17 uhm lemme check 04:17 me 04:17 eh Otaku 04:17 How many hv u unlocked? 04:17 Gimu screws up the sp display on friends frequently 04:17 so it is normal to not see people's OE sp skill 04:18 i bought this laptop last year around mid-July, and the games installed are Doto, and 2 or 3 VN's 04:18 or rather, for how many characters? 04:18 and that's it .-. 04:18 3 04:18 what do you think don? 04:18 lets see the OS alone may eat 30 GB 04:18 3 vn the max i can get is 7 BG each 04:19 Well, I thought I was going to get some of them done today, but I guess not...boo. Gumi. Boo 04:19 doto is around 7 gb 04:19 or more??? 04:19 doto is just like windows auto update .-. 04:19 ..... 04:19 it just grows fat infinitely .-. 04:19 so still a bit abnormal Dici 04:20 "bit abnormal" I see 04:20 so what situation until it can be called "close to normal" 04:20 .-. 04:20 *in what 04:20 does yer auto update content from Microsoft? 04:21 how do we check em? 04:21 using win 8 btw 04:22 i'm using win 7 .-. 04:22 ZOHOHOHOHOHOHOZHOZ 04:22 win 10 here. lel 04:22 ops 04:22 win 10 here 04:22 * DonQuiXoTe888 kills verses 04:22 hmm lemme check 04:22 easier to access everything with win 10 04:23 imo i like win 10 more than others 04:23 I'm wondering if win 8.1 has more plebs update than win 10 04:23 it feels... faster 04:23 for me Control Panel ->System and Security -> Windows Update 04:24 ...... 04:24 u can see how many update windows recommend u 04:24 "auto update" ON 04:24 fml 04:24 yeah figured 04:24 go to change setting 04:24 and there's 34 updates pending 04:24 should I install them or not? 04:25 look at the updates 04:25 and choose "Check up for updates but let me choose whether to download and install them" 04:25 sometimes there's an useless program 04:25 MOST OF THE TIME verses 04:25 like 99,9% auto update is trashes 04:25 that's why I prefer installing all the program manually 04:25 yeah 04:26 "update for Windows 8.1 for x64 based systems 04:26 followed with weird serial numbers 04:26 look at dem udate 04:26 i only see trashes Dici 04:26 you don't want a reader to be installed unless you can't read 04:26 lel 04:26 lemme see the serial number 04:27 unless it is security related 04:27 i dun even try to get them 04:27 for security related just update it 04:27 you need it anyway 04:27 http://imgur.com/SvsYBTh 04:28 err 04:28 take all the update 04:28 for driver and the serial number one 04:28 yeah 04:28 costly 04:28 but needed 04:29 and all the later driver 04:29 screw silverlight 04:29 no need for silverlight 04:29 dont get it 04:29 what's silver light? 04:29 i forgot 04:29 the all later driver is the most important one 04:29 but it is something that i got once and knew i'd never use 04:29 and also there's an update for ms.office 04:30 which i think it's important 04:30 if you use office go take it 04:30 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Silverlight 04:30 this is silver light 04:30 and application 04:31 yeah screw it 04:31 just read it if you feel it's important 04:31 "write rich internet application" 04:33 uh huh 04:33 kek 04:36 rule of thumb when reading a wall of text about something: 04:36 "what is this sheat do?" in the first paragraph 04:36 it's always on the first pargraph rite? 04:36 ^ 04:37 if it is not 04:37 u kill the producer 04:37 lel 04:37 then they failed so hard 04:37 "xxxx is bla bla bla bla for bla bla bla" 04:38 your PC cries for battery lel 04:38 xx is something that do some stuffs 04:39 that what we want to know first when we purchase something 04:39 absolute rule 04:39 >buy gems 04:39 >for summons 04:39 wasted gems 04:39 >cries in box of shame 04:39 wasted if you don't get what you wanted 04:39 >Buy gems 04:39 >Expand capacity and stuff 04:40 Usefull gems 04:40 >teh right action 04:40 tbh 04:40 >still cries in le box of shame 04:40 I need a game 04:40 bored af 04:40 oh wait 04:40 vn 04:41 vn 04:41 * Verses333 looks at le college 04:41 (y) 04:41 don 04:41 i still have 3 vn unfinished 04:41 I have full guide if you want all stuff 04:41 I think I made a bad defensive squad.. 04:41 stuffs about wut? 04:41 full guide regarding what? 04:41 crap 04:41 PM me don 04:41 lemme know later 04:41 Pm broke again 04:41 sure 04:42 PM me if you want to know 04:42 broke for me also .-. 04:42 04:42 is it? 04:42 Selena lead, Magress, Kulyuk, Lance, Tridon, and Allanon friend. 04:42 gdi -.- 04:42 jusy hint hint 04:42 broken 04:42 is it :^) stuffs? 04:42 @vocalo, selena is not a good lead for defense squad 04:43 more like patch to :^) stuff 04:43 i think it is don :^) 04:43 oh i see 04:43 someting like lance is a good choice 04:43 then i can hanlde that verses 04:43 handle* 04:43 wot?? 04:44 i lurked long enough for finding those stuffs :^) 04:44 the routes for some chara in crap without the patch 04:44 :^) 04:44 I have teh full guide tho 04:44 I know. Could have got Gazia.. 04:44 vers tell me about it 04:44 do we really need that anyway? 04:44 the whisper me 04:44 i'm all about le story 04:44 yeah i know 04:44 no need to see :^) stuffs 04:44 some route is crappy without the patch 04:44 verses plz 04:45 that's why the patch give a good story 04:45 no trust me 04:45 kk 04:45 it is touching when you get dem patch 04:45 still that if my heart have wing rite? 04:45 no reload your chat >.> 04:45 yep 04:45 kk then i can find it myself 04:45 thnx for the advice 04:45 don 04:45 where do you download it? 04:46 *****donwload? 04:46 places :^) 04:46 places :^) 04:46 well that censor is that place :^) 04:46 check fuwa novel 04:46 totally not pirating 04:46 or is that the right name? 04:46 don 04:46 yes? 04:46 don't say that in public 04:47 kk :^( 04:47 better keep it personal 04:47 yeah 04:47 my bad 04:47 np 04:48 still no Anima Barbatos >:^( 04:48 only G and L 04:48 is rngesus hates me this much? 04:51 maybe it's Gimu RNG being Gimu RNG 04:51 04:53 why you guys want a certain type 04:54 like you would use them 04:54 ._. 04:54 because we have diffrent beliefs 04:54 but for bre 04:55 "ALL TYPE IS LORD TYPE" 04:55 which is true 04:57 true 04:57 because i just want Anima types :C 04:57 screw logic 04:57 if you want anima type everything 04:57 go to EU (y) 04:57 screw EU (Y) 04:58 i'm not drunk yet 04:58 when will green frog come to global 04:58 this day in yer next life verses 04:58 I want to change my nyami to anima and my nyala to guardian :c 04:58 :c 04:59 welp time to sleep 04:59 gud9 all 04:59 nite 05:01 Two units down but used revives 05:03 This Ark GGC is kinda hard like Kira's 05:05 I hope all my units won't die.. 05:06 Aaaand they're dead.. 05:06 Like this chat. 05:09 does Sirius BBs stack if i have another Sirius? 05:10 no 05:19 managed to get Holy Eight for Leo in EU 05:20 with a squad of leo lead, Narza, 5* Selena, Metal Mimic, 4* Sodis & Yggdrasil friend in EU 05:20 i'm level 76, btw 05:20 which is why i run this squad 05:20 costwise 05:21 welp time to hit the bed 05:22 probablly you need on too dici 05:22 night all 05:25 Heyo! 05:42 i feel fooled 05:42 i was told you couldnt get the rare material in the rc 1 thing 05:43 i got axe fragment as well as warrior thoughts 05:48 are the tales of link characters worth going after? 05:48 not really 05:48 have you got the new global exclusives? 05:48 yes 05:49 recommended? 05:49 recommended..? 05:49 are they good units? 05:49 lol 05:49 yea 05:49 do u have both? 05:49 whos better? 05:50 im trying to decide if i should go after them or increase my character space 05:50 or item space 05:51 who is better between the exclusive units? 05:51 is that what you're asking? 05:51 kinda needless to say, Azurai. ._. 05:51 cuz he has Omni 05:51 ^ 05:51 but im still not gonna use him much 05:51 Silas is better (y) 05:52 well, probably for Colosseum, perhaps 05:52 who knows 05:52 dude i suck in the colosseum 05:52 you might have better luck with colosseum now, yap (y) 05:52 no way 05:52 RNG screwed me 05:52 towards an ultra derpy team again 05:53 hmm wait... 05:53 i totally missed out Azurai's boost BB Atk part 05:53 TOTALLY MISSED OUT 05:53 so... 05:53 gj yap 05:53 is he better than silas now? 05:53 hmm 05:54 welllllll 05:54 i'd say they're on par 05:54 can silas be summoned now? in global? 05:54 he can already be summoned long ago 05:54 for awhile now, yeah 05:54 (fingers crossed) (yes) 05:55 well Silas still has Def boost relative to Atk 05:55 and i can perhaps replace Magress soon with Krantz 05:55 tri-stat boost 05:55 I got krantz while trying to summon nyala 05:55 Got VS's Arte to R++, still working on SR level 05:55 ive got 2 Krantz nao 05:56 just barely got my first one 05:56 ugh 05:56 when the hell 05:56 will gimu release Mifune and Sirius OE 05:56 failed to clear Trial 005 today and im super pissed lol my squad got soooo close 05:56 yap 05:56 but then again Azurai ate most of my SP fodder supplies 05:57 you want mifune that badly, yap? 05:57 probably 05:57 cuz of colosseum chaos 06:01 i dont do colosseum much 06:01 cause it has no gems 06:01 Apparently, Alice's and Elza's OE in JP will come later this month. 06:01 06:01 Question. When was OE introduced in JP? And how many months did it come to GBL? 06:02 OE's came out around like... 06:02 february...? 06:02 fml 06:02 got screwed by RNG once again 06:03 In JP? 06:03 and you should know when OE's came out in GL 06:03 yes 06:03 Nooo, I don't... 06:03 ... 06:03 did you... 06:04 miss the log-in campaign? 06:04 Ohhh, right. 06:05 zeruiah oe when 06:06 Wait, how about this? How long does somrthing in JP come to GBL? 06:06 couple of months 06:07 http://puu.sh/pp2J7/32787235cd.jpg 06:07 it's on thee front page. 06:07 i have several questions. 06:08 snow 06:08 that is me when im in school (y) 06:08 no wonder you're 250 pounds and sitting on the double seats on busses. 06:08 So, if Alice and Elza's OE comes out in June, then maybe it'll come to GBL in between August and September? 06:09 hey now 06:09 OH FFS WHEN THE HECK WILL GIMU STOP BUTCHERING FRIEND'S SP SKILLS 06:09 i take three seats 06:09 mainly because i want to take a nap 06:09 so glad its not just me that happens to yap :D 06:10 maybe october zex 06:12 Hmmm. The time from JP to GLB kinda differs on the game. Like Dokkan Battle, something in JP comes over to GBL in 6 months. 06:13 sup, Paca & Onyx 06:13 oh and snow 06:13 im not 250 pounds 06:13 yea, you're 250K pounds. 06:13 you right (y) 06:13 #nailedit 06:13 hey Yap. does being top 10 in Endless hall FG matter? 06:14 that means im the iron giant, snow. 06:17 am I gone? 06:17 oh 06:17 just testing that i should refresh or naw 06:18 . . . 06:18 More OE. . . 06:18 This month. . . 06:21 my last 4 summona all were fadahl 06:26 does being top 10 in Endless hall FG matter? 06:36 I'm raging at the miku summon 06:36 I realize 8 isnt a lot but cmon 06:36 these rates are cringeworthy 06:37 also dangit linathan! I tried using you for ggc and you don't have any SP skills set 06:37 I actually do have SP skills for Eze 06:38 It's just that SP skills are bugged 06:39 i thought so! 06:39 yeah i thought so 06:39 but they didn't show up or activate 06:39 RIP run at Reeze GGC 06:40 still needing help w that if anyones got pointers 06:41 For Reeze GGC? 06:41 When I did it, I had to use Dolk UBB twice. 06:41 I'm running Vargas OE, Elimo, Nyami (w/o bells since I'm lazy), Semira, and Zeru 06:41 I don't have dolk, rip 06:42 dont really have a cost limit since I'm lv 200 06:42 Then use Elimo UBB twice 06:42 Bring a hero stone 06:42 I'll do zeru's 06:42 Zeruiah ehh 06:42 I'd do Elimo 06:42 Elimo 06:42 but just keep a 6 turn shield basically? 06:43 oh, why 06:43 Actually 06:43 Never mind 06:43 They're both kind of the same thing 06:43 I kinda need to pop Zeru once for the MHP boost but I guess I'll do elimo the second time 06:43 Nah you can do Zeru twice 06:43 It's better since 06:43 You can have the 75% miti and the 50% miti stack 06:44 yeah, makes sense 06:44 now that's 125%, right? 06:44 or is it like 150% of 75% 06:45 either way it's higher than 100% I guess 06:48 I am unsure. 06:48 I haven't played this game in so long so I barely remember how they calculate things. 06:58 Well, I'm off for now. Enjoy yourselves! 07:04 87.5% mitigation 07:07 whats a good golzo team? 07:10 fire FG squad or Forbidden tablets squad 07:10 or even Fg farming squad for double Azurai 07:10 HOLY 07:10 CHAOS GALLANTMON 07:10 THE ONE GOD HIMSELF 07:20 Hey Moh 07:20 ello 07:20 It's ded in here 07:20 when is it not 07:20 god-..... i hate the art they put on the ToL crossover in bf 07:21 its alright 07:21 Art? 07:21 anyone here just playing ToL just for the rewards 07:21 I know I am 07:22 plus if you play ToL you can get paris 07:22 if you have enough mana 07:23 * Mohamed7845 plays PS 07:24 Digimon Dusk tutorial 07:24 is 07:24 so long 07:24 * Princess Monogatari waits for next week 07:24 for what 07:24 brb 07:24 FH and more OEs 07:24 oh 07:25 anyone want to battle in PS 07:27 if you play Pokémon, Zygarde 10% and complete forme are shown. 07:27 Zygarde's 10% forme's ability is Swarm change 07:28 i think it triggers when you've reached red bar of HP & change to Zygarde complete forme 07:28 dam 07:28 and Zygarde's move is Core Punisher 07:28 he rockin' with the Zs 07:29 I wonder if we can still get his middle form 07:29 Ah, perfect 07:29 Zygarde is the Mass Marauder 07:30 he's like Zoro because he wrote Z on the ground 07:30 Isuzu~ 07:31 anyone want to battle in PS 07:31 we don't know about the stats 07:31 OP 07:31 that's important thing 07:34 back to brave frontier anyone get the new untis 07:34 units 07:34 especially the fire one 07:34 in global? 07:34 yeah, i got both Nyala & Azurai 07:34 lucky 07:34 kinda like to get another Azurai, but i don't wanna be too greedy 07:35 I always get dupes 07:35 i regret doing summons for Eneroth gate because i have no tickets to spare for Zero gate 07:36 Zero? 07:36 at least i got Korzan & Anima Allanon 07:36 didn't you watch BNC in YouTube? 07:36 no 07:36 i'll post a link to it 07:36 thx 07:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsjyIKkhYu0 07:37 * Mohamed7845 watches the video 07:37 you'll know Zero when you're at around 18 min mark 07:37 but i suggest watch the whole vid 07:38 to see everything 07:38 yeah 07:39 its quite long 07:42 gonna go AFK 07:43 gonana go for now cya 07:43 bye 08:13 ded chat 08:25 sup, Ephraim 08:25 what's your squad preparation for the upcoming Endless Hall FG? 08:26 Azurai's a terrible choice because of his delay at start & very high BC cost 08:27 i don't think giving him Projection device is enough unless you give him fury core 08:28 which is a sphere that most people don't have yet 08:28 including Ushi 08:33 a sphere that most people dont have? 08:33 nevana crown 08:34 my squad for endless FG? 08:34 hmmm... 08:34 the same one i have currently 08:35 Nyami (L), Kulyuk, Atro, Averus, and Allanon 08:35 if Radius ever needs help for anything, he'll be in the squad building megathread (hopefully). But then again, he kinda doesn't need any help for any future content 08:35 set kulyuk as lead 08:35 fine 08:36 make your kulyuk a spark kulyuk unless you wanna run Vern friend 08:37 Im making my kulyuk a healer 08:37 and i dont want to use gems to reset it 08:37 okay, so vern friend 08:37 yep 08:38 i'd be ok on having kulyuk as my lead\ 08:38 if i had sirius 08:38 i think there's a rate-up for Sirius yesterday 08:39 i dont has gems 08:39 i see 08:40 but DJ 08:40 I may not need vern 08:40 if OE Zenia comes out 09:07 i was opening 155 guardian tickets just to try & get better ones 09:07 i got 1 4* so far 09:07 i was hoping to get another red circle 09:07 i'm playing ToL, BTW 09:08 last 2 summons left 09:08 pls! gimme something good! 09:08 moment of truth 09:09 i have to sell to get space 09:09 well, that was anticlimatic 09:09 now this is the moment of truth! 09:09 nope 09:10 4 stars: 1 09:13 night, everybody 09:25 .3. 09:40 hey guys 09:40 hi 09:41 does anyone know when Sirius OE comes out? 09:41 Probably near the end of this month 09:42 uggh >_> such a long time 09:42 how good is Azurai? im hoping he isnt just hype and no substance 09:45 Doombringer Azurai 09:45 I finally gave my OE sirius a good sphere 09:45 lmao 09:46 I gave him the phantom gizmo (y) 09:46 no more sacred jewel for him 09:46 that sphere is usually on my mitigators 09:46 Azurai uses the name of who he's trying to be in one of his quotes 09:46 soular 09:47 I dont have a mitigator in JP (y) 09:47 Azurai sounds like hitler lol 09:47 "Nightmare" 09:47 pff 09:48 more like 09:48 "Notmare" 09:48 Nyala's quote seems scarier to me 09:52 how do you do orel cruisong? 09:52 cruising* 09:52 wait 09:52 wrong wiki chart 09:53 chat 09:53 .... 09:55 sorry for being in 2 wiki chats and being a noob in one of them 2016 06 11